


Easy Change

by L_arbito



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: Alex came out of the prison. Something have changed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

两年。即使最后的两个礼拜被Alex当成十四年来活，时间也到底是慢悠悠过去了。他顶着自己上紧了发条的脑子，抱着少得可怜的个人物品，直直向大门冲去。他早就准备好了所有的善意和希望，去迎接期盼已久、触手可及的金色未来。

但人变得那么快。

报纸上说现在没有什么流氓、变态和盗贼了，夜晚比过去的白天还要安全：这些Alex惯常是不信的。他发现公寓楼18A门厅的那些画都被清洗得干干净净，电梯也正常工作。所以Alex没有回家，他想先看看老地方：泰勒广场、克洛瓦奶吧之类。像以前一样，回望一圈，最后再把家作为终点——既然正好穿着那套夜行服。

Alex的心头挚爱，唱片店“旋律”首当其冲。两年过去，连公寓楼18A都不一样了，这地方却还是老样子。Alex就像在不断延伸的宇宙中捉住了奇点，以至于这个与社会脱节的男孩满脸浑身写满了：“我想看见老安迪——”他是那么急切地想要证明唱片店是他的船锚，是恒常不变的稳定结构。

但人变得那么快。

安迪已经不在那儿了。扭曲着的小男孩们，尖叫着什么可怕的"I'm sad,I know"、"And let love light the way"之类。显然他们不知道难过，也不知道爱。他们什么也不懂，只知道嘶吼、大喊，摧残耳膜。Alex一走进去，那几个男孩儿的眼珠子就贴到了他身上。柜台后面的家伙也没差，指关节敲个不停，还对着Alex吹了声口哨。但那个纳查什么话也不说，光顾着咧嘴傻笑。

“劳驾您，我想听听莫扎特四十号——《G小调第四十号交响曲》。”

那个取代了安迪的家伙打着拍子转身去找了，站在旁边抽筋的小男孩停下动作，挂满疯狂的笑凑近，伸手去摸Alex的脸蛋儿：“四十什么？”

Alex恶心得很，但比让脑子里那种可怕的、要人命的恶心出现要好受得多。“协奏曲。”他偏了偏头，没能躲过那只脏兮兮油腻腻的手。那只手摩擦了两下，又拍了拍。响声顺着Alex头皮划过，沿着脊椎滑下去，停在腰上。Alex想抓住那染污了他白衣服的爪子，再往那惨白的鬼似的脸上来一拳，弄出点儿颜色。少说也得把这个家伙的脸全打紫了，让他口水混着血在地板上滚。这想法还没结束，Alex就已经被恶心、干渴和疼痛打倒了。他动弹不得，只能僵在原地，尽可能不去想折磨人的事情，而是该怎么逃开这个小白脸。以至于这个家伙稍一用劲，Alex就砸进了对方怀里，连挣扎都没来得及。这纳查用另一只同样脏兮兮的手钳住Alex的下巴颏儿，把他的脸往其他人那儿拧。“喔，兄弟们！看这家伙！鞋造曲——给他来点儿Me And Your Mama怎么样？”Alex盯着眼皮底下的手，试着想逃走。但令他意外的是，这也让人泛起了一丝恶心。于是他不得不反胃地想着用身体好好伺候这个人类，把另一只脸伸过去给他打之类的，才将恶心和疼痛压了回去。这真好笑，Alex的脑子现在需要用忍受真实的恶心来躲避训练出来的恶心。

"I'm in love when we are smokin' that la-la-la-la-la. "

钳制住Alex的家伙松了手开始唱歌，拍着Alex的腰打拍子。其他的纳查也一个个摘下耳机，和着小白脸的噪音，向这两个人凑过来。

"Oh my God. I. Let me into. Girl you really got a hold,woo. "

Alex听着刺耳的合唱，感觉自己窝了一肚子火，这可得当心，于是他挤出个笑容，对着那些天生公鸭嗓的家伙们说：“你们唱得真好，兄弟。”小男孩们不说话，只是压得更近，把他彻底困在人与柜台之间。“我们要做什么呀？需要我也一起唱吗？”歌词寥寥可数。一个穿得十分时髦，浑身上下都干干净净的男孩拉起Alex的手，把他从脏兮兮的家伙怀里带出来。可Alex的另一只手仍被脏脏的小白脸死死抓着，不松开。Alex张开嘴，试着跟上歌的节奏。青了一个眼圈儿的高个儿从他背后伸出手，紧紧搂着他。高个儿扳着Alex的下巴逼他仰头，在顶开唇之后来回舔他的牙齿，啃出满嘴血。Alex想挣扎，脑立即就像有密密麻麻的细针戳来戳去，比嘴上的伤还疼。

旁边的什么人已经半扯半撕拽下了他的裤子，连内裤一起。这些布料瘫在一块，被不知什么时候戴上的脚镣卡住，让它们原本的主人寸步难行。Alex回过神，忙着对付堆在脚下的衣服，完全没意识到眼前换成了一个正立的绿眼睛男孩儿。

这个绿眼睛的吻软软的、柔柔的。他托着Alex的后脑，咽下他的血，用不容逃避的力度捏着他的下巴。这个男孩撬开他的齿牙，挤压他的肌肉，摩挲他的皮肤。啊哈，谁又能想到玩过那么多次男女抽插游戏的Alex在接吻方面是张洁净无瑕的白纸、彻头彻尾的白痴呢？这个绿眼睛一定刚喝过奶。Alex从他绵长的吻里尝到了甜兮兮的奶香，还有自己血液的腥咸。他被这个带着孩子味道的吻纠缠住了呼吸，勾起了性欲。他想把这个绿眼睛按倒在柜台。但恶心和缺氧带来的晕眩正中靶心，十环完胜。他在脑子的新毛病上栽了跟头，看起来却像主动送进了抱着他的金头发男孩怀里。绿眼睛却并不放过他，只是继续攫取他的唾液和呼吸。支撑Alex的男孩单手扶好他的胯，轻车熟路掰开他的臀瓣儿。高个子凑上前来，用手指做着抽抽插插的老把戏。Alex没接过吻，从他几乎失去的意识和口水横流就看得出来。现在别人对他做什么他都反应不过来了。哪怕是脏兮兮的那个小白脸与干干净净的男孩一左一右，用他的手撸，他也没任何反应。穿着晃瞎眼的黄鞋子的男孩凑过来，接手了绿眼睛的活儿。只不过他是坐在柜台上，拉着Alex的头往自己小腹按。他真的被绿眼睛吻到窒息了，身体软绵绵，任所有人摆弄。金头发把手上的活儿彻底交付给高个子，解下领带，跪在Alex脚前。他把领带打在Alex勃起的阴茎上，又着迷地盯了半天，终没能忍住舔上去的动作。

高个子本想等金头发一起，见他如此动作，便挺胯插进Alex，做起一成不变的动作。于是Alex脆弱的直肠在此时唤醒了他。黄鞋子一见他睁眼，就给他卸了下巴。在脱臼的快感之外，咽反射的感觉也若隐若现在Alex的大脑皮层。金头发已经加入了高个子的队伍，强硬地挤进去。他还对领带上拴着的东西又揉又捏。Alex觉得自己要被操穿了，一边是从嗓子眼儿怼进去，一边是直肠。向前躲后面的，嘴巴会被操得更深。向后躲前面的，有两个人一起从后面捅上来。脸上沾满了自己的口水，鼻子撞在陌生人的身体上。腿软得站不住，只能靠别人捞着。皮肤碰撞的声音和脏话秽语灌满耳腔。小白脸射了他一手，还在他腰上按灭了烟头。太他妈疼了，又疼又恶心，并且逃不掉。

毕竟人变得那么快。

取代了老安迪的家伙始终没有出现，店里也没再进出过客人。这个明明在闹市的唱片店竟像个与世隔绝的孤岛。店里玩够了，这些小男孩又有了新点子：他们都抽出身，留下高个子一个。Alex的手脚都被捆着，高个子也不扶着他了。他要么被操出唱片店，光着下半身，拖拉着裤子面对街上的人；要么乞求他们让他转过身，允许他八爪鱼似的缠在高个子身上，同样被操出店，但至少能挡挡脸和鸟。Alex真想骂他们“混蛋、乱搞的脏货、烂泥巴”，但这又让脑子触了电网，那熟悉而可怕的感觉再度袭来，把他从高个儿身前击穿在地。

“你们为什么要这样对我？我可没欺负过你们呀，兄弟。”

他们不说话。黄鞋子和绿眼睛架起他，往店外走，走到了无人的角落。

这些小伙子们干劲十足，轮番把他按在墙上。操得Alex里里外外不仅有混乱的体液，还带着血和灰尘。他被干没了声儿，屁股上滴滴答答往下流精液。白衣服也皱巴巴、脏兮兮的了。这件事一直持续到再无行人的夜尽时分，那帮精力旺盛的纳查们才提起裤子，拿上东西走了。

Alex这回可是为了躲脑子的毛病吃了大亏。现在他哪儿也不想去，只希望回家。但不是以这种狼狈的样子。

他趴在墙上，把身体里的东西往外弄；套上还勉强能穿的衣服，歇了歇便往家走。Alex一路上沉默着、躲着人群，只低头盯着自己的脚和前面的一小截路。走路也让身体疼得厉害，可他没处去释放这种难过。

公寓楼18A还是干干净净的样子。于是Alex直上十楼，看到了10-8的门牌依然如旧，他伸手进兜，掏出开门的小钥匙，手直哆嗦，发颤。他打开家门，发现有一些东西变了样。不过这都不重要，而且老头老太太还没睡醒。Alex更希望能好好洗个澡，躺回自己小窝里的床上，听听美妙的音乐，饱饱地睡上一觉。

但人变得那么快。

当Alex打开房门，顿时心碎了一地。屋子已经面目全非啦，墙上挂的小旗子都没了，音响和唱片柜也都没了，锁着的百宝箱也不见了。只有一个呼呼大睡的人高马大的家伙，躺在全新的床和全新的卧室里。整个房间都没有一丝Alex生活过的痕迹。

Alex感觉自己快要被涌出的泪水压垮了。“算了吧，”他悄声儿嘟囔，转过身往外走，泪如雨下，“我算是看明白了，没人想要我，没人爱我，我一直在受苦，受苦，还是受苦，人人都希望我永世不得翻身，我知道。”

“我真希望我能回监狱去，我亲爱的老国狱，至少比现在这个样子好得多。”

毕竟人变得那么快。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及少量的Dim/Alex暗示。

Alex拖着破旧的躯体，走出公寓楼18A。这是个该死的隆冬。雪慢悠悠往下沉，坠在Alex身上。他沿着街边走，漫无目的，穿着皱巴巴的夜行衣。衣服蹭上了泥，扣子也掉了几颗。风挟着雪从领口、从袖口、从没了扣子的缝隙钻进去，一片片立在他的体表。冷空气冲进他的鼻腔，渗透他的四肢。

Alex冷得要命，但他无家可归，只能躲进附近的桥洞底下。桥洞里还有很多穿得比他更破烂的流浪汉，其中一个抱着杂志在读。他们都像行将就木的老头儿，身体却散发着壮年人的力量。“劳驾......我能在这儿躲雪吗？”Alex挤进去，“雪停了我就走。”他引起了一阵骚动，那个眼珠子贴在杂志上的人抬头瞥了他一眼，又瞥了他一眼。

突然，那个老头子开了口：“就是这个小猪猡！”他站起来，喊得振聋发聩、石破天惊，“就是他和他的那帮跟班们，揍我，踢我，捶我！我的假牙被跺得稀烂，衣服被扯掉，书被撕碎！”其他的流浪汉也站起来，挪动着把Alex包围在桥洞里面。“这回可算落到了我们手里，咱们可得好好教训教训他！”

Alex哀求着原谅。但他们对待他的方式与两年前他对待他们的方式一样冷酷，一样无情，一样充满了施暴者的狠辣。

他们把他推搡在地上，按住了手脚。看杂志的老头儿扯下他的衣服，抛在人群里任由他们践踏。另一个人找来了麻绳，一圈圈勒在Alex的手脚上。人们收了手，Alex也已动弹不得。老头儿猛地撸下Alex的裤子，手指在他的皮肤上留下红印儿，与白天的青紫斑驳交错。他一手捏着Alex的胯，一手撸动自己三两下，未有多等便往Alex身体里捅。

Alex不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，他只是想找个地方躲雪避寒，却遇见了被他折磨过的人。这是他之前犯的罪，是过去对未来的报复。毒打变成了性暴力，但比起被训练出来的恶心，Alex宁愿让老手紧紧捏着他，闭上眼睛，偿他的债。

“看不出来，你这渣滓还是个骚货，来之前刚被操过吧？”读杂志的老头掐住Alex的胳膊，机械地抽插着。“真贱，说说多少个人上过你了？”他丝毫不顾Alex的尖叫在桥洞里乱晃，只一味地埋头动作。可毕竟Alex是个年轻人，他的身体太容易背叛。在疼痛背后，Alex慢慢被操硬了。为此他难过得要命，却只能咬紧了牙跪趴在地。一声不吭，被迫屈服。“小母狗这么敏感。”老头扯着Alex的头发，逼他向后仰。Alex不由自主软了腰，把屁股往老头的方向送。“欲求不满的婊子。”巴掌的声音在桥洞里滚来滚去，撞在砖块上，撞在Alex的鼓膜上。“兔崽子咬得真紧。”比起被操射，Alex更像是被老头儿骂射的。向来占据主导位置的他在成为被动承受的角色时，过去常说的话都成了打在身上的鞭子。疼痛的杯子里装满了欲望的酒，让Alex生出一种受虐的快感来。

这已经不是强奸了。

老头儿直到满足了才离开Alex。Alex刚爬起来，这些人就立刻推搡着把他吐出了桥洞。他只能踉跄着提上裤子，转眼便站在桥洞外了，甚至衬衫都没来得及找回来。他感到黏糊糊的精液一点点从直肠里流下来，沾在裤子上。每走一步，都会流出来一点。可比起挤着人的桥洞，外面太冷了，Alex没办法整理自己。大概已经日出过很久了，Alex决定一步步往警察局挪。

生命对他来说太沉重了。

Alex看见一大群人像，从老远老远老远的地方，不断迫近，近了，然后又远去，旋转着远去。万物都冷笑、大笑、崩溃。他出狱时心里揣着的那一块温暖的光变冷了，凉飕飕坠到胃里，把他砸在地面上，陷到地核中心。Alex想大哭，想去死，想抛弃一切——不管是衣服、身体、脑子、姓名、生命，统统抛掉。

死才是万物的真谛。

Alex听见一声声大喊，声音似曾相识。但他太累了，他想一直睡下去，睡到世界的末日、时间的终点。

他下一次睁眼，看见的是白色的病房，还有床头的一束花。花也是白的，和病房一样干净纯洁得让人绝望。Alex把花从花瓶里拿出来，抱在怀中。如果他的记性没出问题，这束花一定是Dim送的：他以前就养着一丛白色的洋桔梗，也只有他会给Alex送花。

太矫情了，死才是万物的真谛。

Alex很清楚应当如何了结。奇怪的是，尽管此前他从未考虑过这些，可他知道，只要对自己来上一刀，一切就都结束了。一想到对自己捅刀子，鲜红的血喷出来，Alex立刻觉得恶心坏了。但死才是万物的真谛。他之前为了躲避那种恶心吃了那么多苦，现在他宁愿忍受这种反胃，直去了结此生。从此往后，再也不给任何人找任何麻烦，再也不用忍受任何的苦。唯一留恋的是那么漂亮的洋桔梗。Alex舍不得放开它。

洋桔梗本可以从一束长成一丛，但Alex怀里的那束，并没有得到应有的，生根发芽的机会。

它们只是躺在黄色的塑料袋里，向Alex的所在走去。


End file.
